1972
This is a list of various things that took place in 1972. Significant events May *20 - WWWF Championship Wrestling makes its debut in syndication as a companion program to WWWF All-Star Wrestling. Vince McMahon, who had been announcing WWWF All-Star Wrestling the past several months after it replaced original WWWF program Heavyweight Wrestling in October 1971, continues his role as lead play-by-play announcer. July *1 - A WWWF match pitting NWA World Women's Champion The Fabulous Moolah vs. Vicki Williams, at New York City's Madison Square Garden, becomes the first women's match sanctioned by the New York State Athletic Commission, less than a month after lifting the ban on women's wrestling in New York September *30 - The first WWWF Showdown at Shea supercard takes place at Shea Stadium in New York. A grudge match between WWWF Champion Pedro Morales and former champion Bruno Sammartino -- a rare face-vs.-face matchup of the era -- is the main event; they would battle to a 75-minute curfew draw. Future events took place in 1976 and 1980 October *24 - André the Giant makes his first WWWF appearance, teaming with WWWF Heavyweight Champion Pedro Morales in a match against WWWF Tag Team Champions Mr. Fuji and Professor Toru Tanaka at an event in White Plains, New York. His first televised appearances on the WWWF's syndicated programs come sometime in early 1973 December * Sports Review Wrestling magazine, published by Kappa Publishing Group's Victory Sports arm, publishes its first fan-voted year-end awards. The awards honored the top wrestlers, tag teams, managers and matches of the preceding 12 months. The first Wrestler of the Year was Pedro Morales, while the first match of the year was a battle royal that took place in January in Los Angeles, in which Bruno Sammartino won. These year-end issues also included a capsule of some of the most memorable events, matches, feuds and milestones from January to (typically) mid-November, along with a listing of wrestlers who passed away during the past year. Starting in 1979, the annual honors would be published in Victory Sports' flagship publication Pro Wrestling Illustrated magazine. Births January *1 - Azazel *1 - Catman *8 - Jon Andersen (San Francisco, California, USA) *11 - Hooligan *19 - Ron Killings *23 - Rosa Negra February *9 - El Hijo del Solitario *26 - Zorro Plateado II *27 - Lady Metal (Distrito Federal, Mexico) March *1 - Último Guerrero *3 - El Latino *10 - Loco Max April ' *10 - Yakuza (Chicago) *11 - Jonathan Rechner ''(Spring Lake Heights, New Jersey, USA) *14 - Julio Sanchez *23 - Octagoncito AAA *24 - Yone Genjin *28 - El Chilango *30 - Caníbal '''May *2 - The Rock (Hayward, California, USA) *15 - Black Dragon *21 - Dr. Cerebro *25 - Okumura *30 - Mongol Chino Jr. *31 - Bionico June *5 - Nova (USA) July *7 - Keni'chiro Arai *12- El Alebrije *13 - Sean Waltman *29 - Bombero Infernal *30 - Gallo Mayo August *8 - Black Cougar Jr. *8 - Ultimo Dragoncito *21 - Takemura *22 - Tibiri Tabara *26 - Máscara Divina *27 - Dalip Singh (Dhirana, Punjab, India) September *1 - Doug Williams (Reading, Berkshire, England) *5 - Hechicero *5 - Shane the Glamour Boy *15 - Lady Victoria October *12 - Karen Angle (Greensburg, Pennsylvania, USA) *16 - Hijo del Lizmark *17 - Rey Muerte II November *14 - Matthew Bloom (Peabody, Massachusetts, USA) *29 - Heat December *2 - Lapida *6 - El Oriental *7 - Veneno *20 - Black Abyss *28 - La Hechicera Deaths May *26 - Murciélago Velázquez Debuts Unknown date *Bob Orton, Jr. February *1 - El Texano March *16 - Gran Hamada August *2 - Pak Choo June *7 - Rick Martel September *1 - Jaque Mate *9 - Ryuma Go *15 - Rocky Santana November *20 - Potro Salvaje December *3 - Kobayashi *10 - Ric Flair *31 - Indio Tarahumara Events September *1 – AWA Soldiers Field *30 – WWWF Showdown At Shea Title changes See also Category:Wrestling Years